Watched It Begin Again
by Archnemeses
Summary: SEQUEL to Good Girl. A look into the lives of the Dixon/Hayes family as they try to thrive during the Zombie Apocalypse. AU Daryl/Sandy, Billy/Becca
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Title: Watched It Begin Again**

**Summary:** SEQUEL to Good Girl. A look into the lives at the Dixon/Hayes cabin as they try to thrive during the Zombie Apocalypse. Daryl/Sandy, Billy/Becca

**Chapter 1: Thriving**

Sandy finally told Daryl because she and Billy were scared. Becca had thrown up the last three days, the nausea would come and go, but she still kept up an appetite. "Three damn days she's been sick and this is the first time you decide to bring this up woman!" Daryl yelled. They were all sitting at the kitchen table with the exception of Jamie who was upstairs taking a nap in his room.

"I thought it was something she ate, we all did." Sandy said holding Becca.

"She got a fever? Aches and pains?" Daryl asked looking at Becca intensely.

"No fever, only pain is my back and the soreness in my…" Becca stopped looking flushed.

"Where you sore? This ain't no time to be bashful! Can't give you the right medicine if we don't know what you got." Daryl said looking at her sternly.

Becca muttered something under her breath. Daryl spoke up "Can't hear ya girl?"

"My boobs Daryl, they're killing me, hurts to even wear a bra. Ok, happy I shared with the class!" Becca said cheeks tinged a little pink.

Sandy looked at her with a puzzled face, "You didn't tell me that?"

"Didn't think it mattered and I only started feeling it a few days ago. Why?" Becca asked now wrapped up in her conversation with Sandy.

Then Sandy shot up outta her seat. "Shit!" Sandy quickly put her hand over her mouth.

Billy looked beyond terrified at the moment going over to his sister. "Sandy what is it! What does she have?"

Sandy sat back down next to Becca. "Becca you been takin' your birth control pills?"

"Of course I don't wanna get…" Becca stopped talking and looked at Sandy. "No. No. I'm not pregnant Sandy, I take my pill everyday never miss, even if me and Billy don't fool around. I even got my period!"

"Yeah, it only lasted two days Becca." Sandy replied

"You know it's always weird! The doctor said it might be that way for a few years till I got regular." Becca said tearful eyes full of fear.

"Wait you saying she ain't sick, Billy just got her knocked up?" Daryl asked finally.

"It fits all her symptoms. I actually did read that stupid baby book Daryl, and the beginning has stuff about knowing if you're pregnant. Everything she just said is on the list. We don't have one of those pee tests but it all fits." Sandy said.

Silence filled the room. Billy went over to hold the now crying Becca Sandy standing next to Daryl.

Daryl was the one to break the silence. "Okay so we're having another baby then. Guess Jamie will have someone to play with now."

Becca looked up at him like he grew a second head. "What you're happy? I thought you'd be reaching for a wire hanger right about now." Becca said across Billy's chest.

"There ain't nothin' I can do about it now, Billy already got you pregnant! Be great if we had a hospital and doctor but we don't! We're safe here, can't risk moving 'specially with you in your condition. So, you try and stay off your feet and when the time comes you have it. Women been havin' babies for thousands 'a years this ain't any different. And we got that baby book, them extra baby supplies, and a roof over our heads this winter. Billy and me will start hunting more, so we can try not to dig into the canned food too much." Daryl nodded to the frightened young couple, at that moment they looked every bit the teenagers they were. Hell Daryl was terrified, but he couldn't let them see it he knew that they needed his strength at the moment.

* * *

Daryl found an old wooden crate out in the shed behind the cabin and he started a new project. He sanded it down, added some more wood to places it was missing it, and made legs for it to stand on. Becca broke down crying hugging Daryl when he finally presented her with the homemade crib. "Okay Red, that's enough, hope the little squirt likes it." Daryl said getting out of her embrace. They set the crib up in Becca and Billy's room, and planned on moving the baby into Jamie's room when it got older.

It was March and Becca was about ready to pop. Billy told her it looked like she had swallowed a basketball. Everything was going according to schedule and they knew she would have the baby any day now so they put her on strict bed rest. Sandy opened the door to Billy and Becca's room to find her reading to Jaime his hand on her swollen belly.

The whole idea had him so excited when he found out, he had a million questions. His first being how the baby got in her tummy. Sandy wasn't exactly sure what to say. Luckily Daryl took over telling him once you grow up and get married like his Aunty and Uncle you decide to have a baby. And when he asked why mama and him hadn't had a baby then yet, he told him they loved him too much to have another baby just yet. Sandy noticed he never told him they weren't married. Later when she asked him about that little omission he squirmed in that silent way of his. Then his answer surprised her. "I'd go down to the Court House tomorrow if the world was back right, if that would make you happy but I don't need a piece a paper telling me I love you. Or what my obligations are to you and Jaime. Ya'll are my family, Red and Billy too, you're everything to me, don't need a gold band 'ta remind me."

* * *

Becca started going into labor at around five in the morning, Billy immediately rushed to wake Sandy up. She had had the supplies she thought they would need ready for days now, so she let Daryl who was on watch know and she went into their room.

Daryl found himself pacing outside the door listening to Becca's quiet moans and Sandy and Billy's words of encouragement. He had put Jamie down for the night it was already almost six o'clock at night. Becca had been in labor all day. Sandy had already told him that the book said labor could take many hours but he was starting to worry now. Billy would come out for occasional breaks giving Daryl updates, but Sandy only left her side once and that was to pee and grab some food she took back to the room to eat.

He heard their voices all at once then he heard the crying. Billy opened the door "It's a girl, I have a baby girl! Get in here." Billy said stupid grin on his face yanking Daryl into the room. Becca was lying down looking exhausted, her red hair sweaty with a huge smile on her face and crying at the same time holding a tiny bundle. Daryl approached Sandy who was washing her bloody hands in a basin of water. She turned to him tears running down her face as she embraced him, repeating over and over "Thank God, they're both fine". They turned to see Billy holding the baby a look of wonder and awe on his face. He nodded for them to move closer.

Billy handed Daryl the bundle saying "Meet your niece Abigail Hope Hayes, see this is your Uncle Daryl and Aunty Sandy." Daryl held the baby as if she was made of glass. He looked down at this little pink creature and one of her tiny hands wrapped around his index finger. She was so small, Daryl didn't think he had ever seen anything that pure and helpless. He didn't realize he was crying till Sandy wiped away one of his tears. She truly lived up to her namesake, this baby perfect and new was their hope in this lost world.

**A/N: So this story will be a series of little looks into there after ending up at the cabin. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Next Chapter out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Both of Us

**Chapter 2: Both of Us**

William Hayes had very few material possessions left, in this new world he didn't value the things he used to. If before the walkers someone asked him what his favorite object he owned was he probably would have said his truck, now his truck was just transportation. It was simply a way for his family to get from point A to B safely.

One of his favorite things wasn't even something he brought to the cabin. It was Becca his wife whose sentimental nature won over even during a crisis. She brought a picture taken on the day of their wedding. In it she was wearing a beautiful ivory simple lace wedding dress and he was wearing his Marine dress blues. They were arm in arm on the steps of their church smiling towards the camera. It now sat on the mantle above the fireplace. It was a reminder of the old world. He looked at his sister and Daryl and knew they probably would never get to have a day like theirs. He couldn't imagine Daryl in a tuxedo anyway, it also didn't change the fact that he was now his brother through marriage or not. Billy liked how their picture made the cabin feel more like their home.

They had already removed all the old pictures and they could now hang their own even if it was only one. There was an old Polaroid camera in the Airstream they found while getting all their stuff out to move into the cabin. While they were running for their lives from the Walkers they wouldn't have had an opportunity to use it. Now that they were settled Becca had taken up recording little moment and their family photo collection had grown to include three additional pictures. There was a picture of Sandy sitting on Daryl lap a rare moment with both of them smiling on the porch. Another was of Daryl asleep holding a sleeping Jamie on his chest. The last was of himself, Becca and Abby the night she was born. Becca had taken one of the old frames and put all the new pictures in it making a collage. It sat proudly on the mantle next to their wedding portrait.

Billy's second favorite thing was his bow. His father was an avid hunter and outdoorsman and he idolized him wanting to be like him in every way. He got his first rifle at seven and soon after he wanted to learn to bow hunt too. He entered local competitions and his old room had several trophies noting his marksmanship. On his fifteenth birthday he received the compound bow he used to this day. He would always be grateful to his sister for having shot his father, because he didn't know if he would have had it in him to do it.

Billy knew he wanted to be a Marine since he was five years old just like his father and grandfather. The day he got to Parris Island was one of the happiest of his life, the beginning of the same journey taken by his father and all the Marines before him. Boot camp, the Crucible, and SOI were all grueling but worth it. He knew he had to prove himself worthy of calling himself a Devil Dog. Another one of his most treasured possessions and reminder of his old life were his dog tags, he never took them off. Hayes, W AB-, 564230912, USMC L, Baptist. If he were to die now they wouldn't serve the purpose of identifying him. There was no family to contact, no knock on the door, no playing of Taps or folded flag. But he was still a Marine, would be 'till the day he died and the dog tags helped him remember that. They helped him stay strong during the most agonizing moments, his training helping him keep his family alive and gave him the will to overcome any obstacle.

* * *

Daryl didn't have any in the way of people he called friends. He had had Merle of course but he was his brother and an ass. Getting used to Billy was different to say the least. He knew the boy looked up to him for his skills, but also seemed to genuinely enjoy his company whether they were hunting or just shootin' the shit together. It took him awhile to get used to this fact that another guy wanted to befriend him but now that he was around him every day Billy was starting to grow on him.

Having a girlfriend on the other hand was frightening, he knew that he had a great thing going with Sandy and he just didn't want to screw it up. This is where Billy, even being just a boy, was a big help. Sometimes he would make Sandy upset or sad and he had no idea why, and Billy would usually give the reason or tell him how to find out. Being that Sandy was his sister and that he had himself been in a relationship for years gave Billy more knowledge in the relationship arena.

Looking after Jamie was both terrifying and calming. Daryl always feared what would happen to Jamie and Sandy if Walkers got him, but when that little boy called him his daddy the joy overcame the fear. He could die tomorrow but they all could, he was learning to enjoy the little happy moments he got. Like tucking him into bed telling him good night, simple things he never got as a child. He knew this new world was to be feared but he never wanted Jamie to fear him, like he did his father. He knew he wasn't some abusive drunk, but he always feared it was in him. It was Sandy that helped to quell his fears, reminding him that he wasn't his father or brother but his own man complete and whole. That he was a loving father and constant provider to a boy and woman that loved him.

**A/N: This was just a short character piece hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for Reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Special thanks to: isopt, animefangirl0219, booklover161904, Emberka-2012, gypsy79 for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Isopt**: I'm tryin'! LOL

**Emberka-2012:** Thanks, he's now their leader he needs to keep them optimistic even under stressful situations. And he's a softie when it comes to kids.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Grow Up

**Chapter 3: Never Grow up**

Daryl had just woken up knowing it would be time for his turn on watch. He turned over to see a sleeping Sandy, she was beautiful her blonde hair like a halo on her pillow. Daryl didn't know how he ended up deserving a woman that beautiful and loving. She cared for him, doted over Jamie as if he were her own. He knew Sandy doubted how good a mama she'd be at only twenty one but she loved and cared for that boy. She really did study that baby book, got him toilet trained in a month's time. Then Becca got pregnant and the two of them studied that book like it was the bible. He was glad they decided to get it that day so long ago now.

Now to say he was worried when he heard Red had gotten knocked up was an understatement. He was petrified at the thought of her having to give birth in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in a world overcome by the walking dead, the girl was only sixteen. But between her and Sandy they did it, the baby was born healthy and Red lived through it. He knew back in olden times women died all the time giving birth. Now it was his job to keep them all together and live through this war as Billy called it.

At seventeen Red had taking to motherhood like a duck to water, her and Sandy made cloth diapers outta old sheets, found some extra bedding for the crib and the cabin started to look like a proper home. Red would be cooking with the baby strapped to her, in some sorta sling she made outta a piece of cloth and she'd be entertaining Jamie as Sandy skinned some game. Daryl liked it when they were laughing and carrying on, lot better than the nights Jamie had a nightmare about monsters getting him.

Daryl had gotten outta bed and dressed quietly then slowly closed the door to their room behind him. In the hallway he heard crying coming from Becca and Billy's room and it wasn't the baby. He knew Billy was still on the roof on watch so he knocked on their door. He heard a quiet voice say to come in.

Becca was lying in bed nursing the baby, Abby was still tiny but growing every day. "Sorry didn't know you were feed 'er." Daryl said averting his eyes.

"It's okay you've seen worst." Becca said trying to smile her face stained with tears.

"What's wrong Red? Heard you cryin'." Daryl said looking at the baby's crib.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. It's just the baby blues I guess. It's all the baby hormones still in my body, the book says. I just feel sad. Daryl what if the walkers get through? What if they get Billy when he's out hunting or you? What would me and Sandy do?" Becca said starting to cry silently again.

Daryl walked over sitting hesitantly on the edge of the bed. "Hey now don't be thinking like that. Billy and me are hard SOBs to kill, no Walker's gonna get us. And if anything ever did you and Sandy are tough women, you can handle yourselves. I've seen you take out a Walker before. You had this babe all by yourself no painkillers. You don't give yourself enough credit. Billy's the one that's lucky."

Becca reached over and hugged Daryl careful not to squash the baby. While he was happy he improved Red's mood he wasn't comfortable with all the physical contact, 'specially considering the fact that she was half nekkid. Becca saw his discomfort and laughed letting him go covering herself somewhat with another burping rag. "You're a great brother you know that." Becca said shifting Abby.

* * *

Daryl had come back to the cabin from hunting, him and Bubba had a good haul two decent sized hares. Bubba greeted Jamie with a sloppy lick, then when to lie on down in the kitchen.

"What dat daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Me and Bubba caught us two rabbits, your mama and aunty gonna cook us up some good stew." Daryl said handing off the two already skinned animals to Sandy. She also got a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy bunny rabbits?" Jaime asked his face looking sad.

Daryl lifted Jamie putting him on his hip. "See now rabbits ain't pets their food, me or your Uncle Billy shoot'em and we eat 'em. Now Bubba's a pet, a good dog he gives us protection and can hunt. Don't be sad about the rabbits now, why don't you go play with Bubba." Daryl finished putting Jamie down.

Daryl had gotten the same type of speech when he didn't want to kill a deer out hunting for the first time with his brother. Except his version was filled with expletives and a good beating afterword. He gave Jamie the speech he wishes he had gotten. This was his chance to do it right with Jamie, he knew he wasn't gonna be the best daddy, but he sure as hell would be better than Merle.

* * *

Abby was already starting to walk, and Jamie loved that the tiny baby was able to move now. He played endless games of peek-a-boo and chase with her. She had already been moved into his room as soon as she was able to sleep through the night. Jamie was shooting up like a weed too. Sandy already had to take a pair of scissors to his hair it was getting so long. The children both were only ever allowed outside for brief periods of time and they were watched over like a hawk.

Jamie already knew the drill if a walker ever got in, he was to run away and hide. Daryl wanted to take the boy out into the woods but he knew even in their safe haven it was too dangerous. Billy and him were still killing walkers, even more regular now, at least one a patrol. That's why when Billy said he heard that helicopter Daryl knew what they had to do.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Emberka-2012:** Yep they sure do have their hands full now, but I think they'll get by:)

**Special thanks to taj14, AudryT, aevans88, Emberka-2012, , JulesLillianTeller, Rainbowstarlight7, From Ritz to Rumble, FanFicGirl10 for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following! **


	4. Chapter 4: If This Was A Movie

**Chapter 4: If This Was A Movie**

Army Warrant Officer Sam Masters had been a helicopter pilot exactly six months out of training when Wildfire hit. Now instead of flying wounded soldiers or offering ground support over Bagdad, he regularly flew supply runs and personnel transportation from Fort Rucker to Key West. The run had gone as scheduled when the gunner of his AH-64 Apache spotted a tiny structure in the distance. It was a cabin, surrounded by a heavily wooded area, but something about it caught his eye.

He approached for a closer look. That's when he saw the roof of the brown wooden cabin had the white painted letters SOS and on the opposite side USMC. He was about to continue on not knowing when this distress signal was left or if the Marines were even still in the house, when he approached the cabin closer that a reflective glinting caught his eye. Someone was standing on the roof using a signal mirror. As he approached closer he recognized it was two men with automatic weapons jumping and waving their hands like crazy, he circled the structure to let them know he had seen them then headed to Key West. He knew he didn't have the fuel or man power to stop but he would let his Captain know about this development.

* * *

Billy knew the pilot had seen them this time it was only a matter of time before they had help sent. He hoped and prayed at least. It had been three weeks until he heard the helicopter again. He had been out hunting and ran back as fast as he could to the cabin with Bubba. This time the helicopter stopped off in the distance, landing he was sure.

Billy and Daryl were on the porch, armed as always, when four figures came out of the woods. There was a bellowing of "Lower your weapons!" from the man in the middle of the group. Billy could see that he was a Staff Sargent, they were heavily armed and wearing real honest to god uniforms. Billy had never been happier to be yelled at by a superior in his life, he let his gun swing to his back and put his bow on the ground and raised his hands. Daryl reluctantly followed suit.

The same Sargent was the first to speak as the two groups approached one another. "Identify yourselves."

"Private First Class William Hayes USMC. We have not been bitten. This is my brother-in-law Daryl Dixon."

"Staff Sargent Roberts, Sit-rep Private."

"In the cabin are my wife, our baby, my sister and nephew. None of us are infected. We have been safe here for a while but the infected move closer to us every day. I am still on Active duty, was on leave awaiting orders for Scout Sniper school when this mess happened. We are just asking to be allowed on base." Billy said standing at attention removing his dog tags from inside his shirt.

"Only service members and dependents are allowed to be housed on base." The Sargent replied looking at Daryl.

"I bet ya'll are recruiting though. I'll join whatever Band of Brothers you got if you let me, my wife and son come along." Daryl said from Billy's side. They had already discussed this possibility and Daryl knew he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe.

"We're Oscar Mike in ten mikes! Corps man, field examine as well." The two remaining men were looking out for Walkers as the medic followed Billy and Daryl into the house.

* * *

Camp Key West was a joint Naval-Marine operation. They had taken command of it and two surrounding islands, where it was one hundred percent free from infected. All Active duty Seamen, Marines and their dependents found in Quadrant 3 were housed in a huge tent cities spanning the entire length of the islands.

At the cabin they had all been searched for bites and allowed to bring only what they could carry. Daryl just brought his duffel stuffed with some of his and Sandy's clothes, Jamie's bigger things and wooden toys. He also grabbed as much ammo as he could carry for the weapons he could get not forgetting his crossbow of course. Sandy grabbed the medicine they had, sleeping bags as well as Jamie. Billy and Becca followed suit only bringing the basics. They weren't allowed to bring Bubba he knew this upset Billy, but Daryl knew that dog would survive without them in the woods.

* * *

As soon as they arrived they were quarantined and had more medical exams, the doctors paying extra attention to the children. They were all also given an inoculation and told they had to stay in the medical wing for five days before they were debriefed. Billy was called first having been the only actual service member. Billy thought it all looked very mundane for being such an extreme time, he had to fill out paperwork! He never thought that was something he'd ever do again. After he had completed his paperwork, he was called into an office that used to be a beach bungalow to speak with a Captain. He told him everything he had just filled out on the paperwork, his qualifications, standing, and marital status even showing the Captain that long treasured wedding picture.

Billy was issued a new uniform and Becca received a blue plastic square that hung on chain to wear around her neck, this identified her status as dependent. And they were giving a barrack number 157B. Daryl and Sandy both had to fill out paperwork, then they went in to speak with a Second Lieutenant. Overlooking Sandy's paper work he asked about her degree in automotive engineering. She polished up her resume a little bit, she was going to graduate, plus she knew more about engines than almost her daddy. Which is what she told the "recruiting officer," Daryl was asked about his marksmanship. Billy had already told Daryl some basic military protocol, which is why he and Sandy had already decided on wedding anniversary and a birthday for little James Dixon to be given when questioned.

They were both issued uniforms, Sandy's MOS in the motor pool, and Daryl's infantry physical training exam as well as weapons exam was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Jamie was given a blue plastic square to be pinned on his clothes at all times. And they were given a barrack number 126C. After being given a brief tour of the base by a Corporal with two other Marines, one boy about Billy's age and an older man, they were left to go to their assigned barracks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Emberka-2012**: Haven't read the comics, but in this story it's already been more than two years since Wildfire hit. This is AU with some inspiration coming from the book World War Z, which has some pretty realistic portrayals of a zombie apocalypse.

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012 for Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting! **


	5. Chapter 5: Tied Together With A Smile

**Chapter 5: Tied Together With A Smile**

Sandy looked around the Camp and her thoughts went to WWII ghettos she had seen pictures of in school. But she had to believe that they were at least safer here. She had a job. She was actually technically an Officer in the Marine Corps now, because of her degree and special skill set. Daryl still had to pass his training exams and he would be a Private just like Billy. Their new home was a sectioned off part of a large tent, that was shared with four other families. They met the wives of the Smith, Garza, Johnston, and Hendrix families as well as the children. The Garza's had a boy and girl around Billy's age and he was happy to go play with them, under strict orders not to leave her sight.

When Mrs. Melissa Smith was asked if she had any children she said no, but her sad eyes made Sandy believe at one time she did. Brenda Johnston had a son who was ten, but she said he was off watching some of the men run training drills. Susan Hendrix had a daughter who looked about twelve and had hollow eyes as well as cheeks, she simply laid on her cot reading a book. All of their husbands were Marine Corps Officers, as Daryl wasn't as chatty the wives asked Sandy about her husband's rank and job description. When she told them he was an enlisted new recruit they said she should check her billet number again.

Then she told them she was also a new recruit, an Officer and going to be working on the vehicles, some of the women regarded her strangely. Susan was quick to tell her there wasn't a daycare here and asked who would look after her son while both of them were working? Sandy had already spoken to Becca and knew she was the only one she trusted to look after Jamie. She told the women her sister-in-law was two tents over. They were surprised to hear she had family here as well. Once some of the gossip was gotten, most of the wives fell away going back to whatever they were working on before they arrived.

Their accommodations were sparse to say the least. They had been issued three cots, and two wooden crates with lids and combination locks to store their things. Nina Garza had loaned them a Sharpie, telling them to make sure they labeled all their things Dixon as quarters were close. It felt strange but right the first time she wrote Sandra Dixon on her intake forms. She and Daryl never got a wedding but now they were officially married, fake date and all. Jamie even had a last name now, he was a Dixon. Sandy knew it made Daryl proud.

They had a small section that was curtained off with thick plastic. Sandy went about setting up the cots and crates in a way that maximized their space as Daryl cleaned his bow. She also labeled all their civilian clothes and hid the medicine they had at the bottom of one of their crates. After getting set up Daryl told Sandy he was going to find Billy. Before he left he made sure to tell Jamie to mind his mama and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

The Marine barracks tents were separated into families in A-F and single women F-M and single men M-Z. The Marine's made up a much smaller portion of the islands inhabitants, most troops were Navy. So the news of new recruits and families found stateside spread quickly. Daryl noticed he was on the receiving end of some looks in his civilian clothes and crossbow as he made his way to Billy's tent. Truth was this place was depressing as hell and he wished for the woods again. On the other hand the bits of news he overheard during their quarantine convinced him they made the right decision. He only heard snippets of conversations but he knew bombings were part of America's "rebuilding plan." He thought better to be the one dropping the bombs than on the ground runnin' from 'em.

Billy and Red's housing was much of the same, large tent separated by hanging curtains of plastic. Only he found Becca and Abby in the tent without Billy, along with more women and children.

"Billy had to report to his Sargent the second we got here, haven't even gotten settled in." Becca answered looking frazzled with Abby having a fit on her hip.

Their things were on the floor and cots still stacked. A couple of other women were giving her dirty looks. "Here Red give me the squirt and I'll help. Everything's gonna be ok." Daryl said reaching for Abby.

"Thanks, come on Abby go with your Uncle Daryl." Becca said handing the fussy toddler over.

* * *

The next day Sandy had to report for her first day of work. Daryl still had another day until his exams so he was going to spend the day with Jamie. As soon as Sandy left Daryl got Jamie dressed and headed out of their tent. He wasn't about to spend his day cooped up, first he stopped by to see if he could catch Billy and again just found Becca and Abby. They were desperate to get out of their tent too, so Becca put Abby on her hip holding her in place using her homemade baby sling.

Daryl held Jamie's hand as the four of them walked over to the mess hall. Daryl noticed how big Abby and Jamie had gotten. Jamie was already five and Abby was going to be two soon. Red had grown up a lot too, since they met those years ago. She was just a little girl then, while she was only eighteen it was like she grew up overnight. She was a mama now, a good one too. She also was a mother hen to the rest of them, always checking up on them.

Chow was served three times a day in different large tents depending on where on the island you lived. There was a long line of women, children and uniformed men. They quickly got their space in line, and prepared to wait. After getting their four trays of rehydrated food, they made their way to the tables. Jamie couldn't reach the table on his own so Daryl sat him on his lap, Becca doing the same feeding Abby first. Jamie could feed himself, so Daryl just ate over his head while taking in the surroundings.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Emberka-2012:** I know Bubba will be missed.

**Bigpinkstork**: It's a roll of the dice, stay at the cabin safety in isolation? Go with the brute force of the military behind you? With two babies Billy went back to the devil he knew.

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012, Bigpinkstork, tillybillygoat, for reviewing, favoriting and following!**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Kiss

**Chapter 6: Last Kiss**

Pfc. Daryl Dixon USMC was getting paid today. Every enlisted man in the Corps received their pay on the same day so that always made the commissary packed on those days. His pay wasn't in money from the "old world" but instead was a piece of cardstock with his name and an allotted number of squares printed on it depending upon pay grade. Once you found your purchases, your card would be punched with a hole-puncher by the cashier. After all your boxes were punched out you would be out of spendable money. Shelter, medical care, three hot meals a day and water were provided but "extras" like civilian clothing, baby and children's items, snacks, toiletries, and tobacco had to be purchased. The rarer the object the more it would cost.

Daryl and Sandy actually had a more unique situation as they were a family that had two "incomes." As an Officer Sandy was paid more than Daryl, she teased him about it at first but he didn't seem to care. It was also a rare situation in Daryl's life in that for the first time he had the means to be fortunate enough to help his family. As a Corporal, having been promoted, Billy made a lot less than Daryl and Sandy combined so they often helped purchase things for Abby. Billy at first would have none of it, but then Daryl sat him down and told him that taking care of him and Red was his responsibility as a true brother, that he knew if the roles were reversed Billy would do the same.

This method of payment also created a barter system within the Camp. There was a woman who for a bar of soap would hem a pair of pants, another who babysat children for cigarettes, one woman who would wash clothes and most of the mothers traded children's clothes, giving a new meaning to hand-me-downs. Becca's youth and bubbly outgoing personality soon endeared herself to many of the other mothers who lived around them. So she was the one who often clued Sandy into all the happenings and gossip from around Camp.

* * *

Sandy was exhausted and covered in engine grease. She first stopped off at her bunk to get a change of clothes and soap then made her way to the women's showers. The Navy had figured out a way to pump in the ocean's salt water and that's the water that was used in the showers. Sandy had to admit it smelled a little fishy but the salt actually helped to cut the grease. After her salty shower Sandy made her way to Becca's tent to pick up Jamie.

Much like her own Becca and Billy's tent was a hustle and bustle of children playing, women talking and a few men snoring. Becca was reading Jamie a book when she came in, Abby already asleep on her cot.

"Hey there little man." Sandy said as Jamie jumped out of his Aunty's lap to come to her. She hugged him, smelling the saltwater and shampoo in his hair. Thank god Becs had already given him a bath, she was worn out. One of the helicopter's engines had gone out and they had been at it for two days trying to just figure out what was wrong. She was the one to find the source of the problem and that seemed to earn her the respect of some of the men. Billy unsurprisingly wasn't there.

Sandy hadn't seen Billy in a few days as he and Daryl had been picked to become a part of one of the Strategic Response Teams (SRTs). After proving themselves with their marksmanship and hand to hand combat skills they were assigned SRT. So as a result they spent long days training. Sandy didn't mind not seeing Daryl as often, she still had her nights with him. What really worried her was the day when he and Billy would have to go out on a mission. A SRT unit usually comprised out four or five men would be sent off the islands for intelligence missions, protection, or supply runs. The few true trained Reconnaissance Marines that they had left led these groups. Before Wildfire Recon Marines were the Navy seals of the Marine Corps, the baddest of the bad. They were trained to fight and observe in every condition imaginable from parachuting, to diving, to mountain warfare.

* * *

Daryl was tired, today they ran endless drills, scenarios, and how everything could go from bad to worst. But he had to admit he was enjoying the training, working together with Billy, and a couple of the other guys would even hang out with them on their down time. They always ate their meals together and Daryl had to admit he might actually have friends. For having to live in this hell hole of a world, knowing he had a family that loved him and guys he got along with made it a little easier.

Daryl had come back from taking a much needed shower and found the tent pretty quiet. He pulled back their curtain to find Jamie asleep and Sandy waiting up for him. He walked over and kissed a sleeping Jamie on the forehead. Then started to undress, getting down to his boxer shorts. At the beginning of their relationship Daryl never wanted to let Sandy see his bare chest or his scares. But that time had long since passed, she even knew some of the stories of how he got each one. Daryl didn't have to keep secrets from Sandy he knew she wouldn't judge him.

"Long day babe." Daryl said bending down to kiss Sandy.

"Tell me about it, finally fixed the Apache. Even think I earned some brownie points with the boys." Sandy said happily.

"They hasslin' you just point them out cause I swear I'll…" Daryl said angrily.

"Nobody's messin' with me I'm just the new girl, their testing me to make sure I'm up to snuff. And I know you'd beat the living hell outta anyone who said anything to me, rest easy today you don't have to. Okay." Sandy interrupted. She knew he didn't play well with others or share easily, and being back in "society" was a difficult transition for him. She was shocked he was doing so well with his unit.

"But you'd tell me if they were right?" Daryl asked as he lay down, Sandy just nodded and kissed him properly. Maybe she wasn't as tired as she thought?

**A/N: Just a short chapter. Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012, littlerosebudbroke, taj14, matysgirl26, VealMaster for reviewing, favoriting and following! **


	7. Chapter 7: Stay, Stay, Stay

**Chapter 7: Stay, Stay, Stay**

Daryl had his first mission off the island today. His unit had to escort one of the supply teams in gathering items from a Walmart warehouse shipping center that had been found. While SRT had their M4s, they knew that noise attracted infected so hand to hand combat was always first choice. They all carried machete-like weapons, and Master Sargent Colbert encouraged him and Billy to use their bows. In their drills Daryl usually ran point with his crossbow and Billy the rear with his compound bow.

Daryl knew Sandy was worried when he told her about the mission last night. He reassured her that he and Billy would be just fine. They had survived a long time with just the four of them, now with back up, riot gear, and air support it would be easier. Sandy had asked her superior if she could be the person assigned to recheck the Apache engine that was carrying Billy and Daryl that day.

Daryl had already said his goodbyes to Jamie in the morning squeezing him tight, telling him to mind his mama and Aunty, and that he loved him more than life itself. Expressing affection wasn't a Dixon trait but over the years the Hayes family of huggers was rubbing off on him. When he went in the morning to stop by to pick up Billy, Becca threw herself at him already crying telling them both to be careful.

* * *

Daryl and Billy were in full uniform that included protective gear leaving no skin visible. Their unit was waiting at the helipad to take off when Daryl saw Sandy walking towards them wiping her greasy hands on a rag. Daryl and Billy lifted off their helmets, Sandy first hugged Billy.

"You stay safe little brother, you hear me." Sandy said her resolve crumbling a little. Then she turned towards Daryl, the others guys turned away giving them a little privacy.

"Now, you listen to me don't' be a hero, I'd rather have a live coward than a dead hero. Okay. Love you, I've always loved you and I know you're coming back to me." Sandy said and before Daryl could respond she just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their moment was only interrupted when some of the guys cleared their throats loudly. They broke apart in time to notice a captain walking towards them.

"Engines all check out, sir." Sandy said and saluted the pilot.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant Dixon." The captain said reading the name off her blouse, returning her salute.

"Be safe boys." Sandy said before walking back to watch the helicopter take off.

* * *

He was late. Something went wrong that's all Sandy could think about as she paced around in the aircraft hangar. Becca was probably also worried outta her mind but she was watching the kids on the other side of the camp. Then she heard the sound of helicopter propellers and her knees almost gave out. They were back, now she just had to make sure Daryl was with them. The supply chopper landed first, men hustling about unloading cargo. The Apache landed second, the men jumping off. Their faces were covered but she started counting bodies. All five exited covered in gore.

She rushed over and Daryl removed his helmet.

"Sorry babe, you know I ain't no hero." Daryl said then she quickly kissed him, next Billy on the cheek and then let them go to their debrief, as she ran back to the barracks to tell Becca the good news.

* * *

Rebecca Hayes was eighteen years old, married and had a two year old baby. Even in this new world she was often regarded by the other mothers as a child who made a bad decision. She knew the truth though, knew that Billy was The One for her and their baby Abby might have been a surprise but became a beacon of hope for her. Abby was the reason she kept pushing forward everyday even when she was dog tired or feeling helpless, she knew Abby needed her. Now that Sandy and Daryl were both working all day, she had to take care of Jamie too. She didn't mind she loved her nephew, and knew she wasn't cut out for being a Marine. Being a mama was more her speed.

A normal day for her started with Billy waking up and getting ready for training, he'd kiss her goodbye. Then Sandy would come by to leave Jamie, she would leave Abby with her for a moment while she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she would have the day with children. She'd usually start with taking them to breakfast at the mess hall. Luckily Jamie could feed himself if everything was cut up, because she had to feed Abby and try to get something for herself too. Then she would usually take them over to Gonzalez' tent which was directly across from hers. Maria Gonzalez was a couple years older than Becca and had two boys around Jamie and Abby's age. She usually let the kids play together so she and Maria could wash uniforms, sew, or just talk.

* * *

Sandy or Second Lieutenant Dixon might have more education than most of the men in the motor pool, but she was still boot and a woman. To say she had to earn their respect was an understatement. She had to do everything not only correct but better than everyone. Her commanding officer was always the first to point out one of her mistakes. But she was used to it there were very few women in the Automotive Engineering program at U of A so she was used to proving herself, luckily she had the skills to back up her attitude. After months of proving herself most of the men respected her, and after learning her husband and brother were SRT her commanding officer let up slightly.

**A/N: Just a short update, last chapter next! Oh just a slight crossover here with Generation Kill, because Brad Colbert, the ultimate Marine, would totally still be kicking ass and taking names in the Zombie Apocalypse. I'm thinking about a straight up crossover as my next story. **

**Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012, jlreck for reviewing, favoriting and following!**


	8. Chapter 8: State of Grace

**Chapter 8: State of Grace**

"_**And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same"-Taylor Swift**_

It had been over seven years since Wildfire broke out, and five since the Dixon household decided to join the Marine Corps. They had to move twice since then, the Marines relocating and taking back some of the old bases. They were now living in what used to be Camp Lejeune, now also called Camp Victory in North Carolina. The cure for the rabies-hybrid disease that had killed over half the population had been found and children could now be vaccinated against it. Those already infected though still had to have their brains destroyed after death to prevent resurrection. The walkers for the most part had been eradicated in the "secure" parts of the country. Survivor militia groups were now the military's biggest opponent.

Billy and Daryl were both now members of the Marine 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion. Billy was now Staff Sargent Hayes, and Daryl, Sargent Dixon. At Camp Lejeune they were actually helping to train new recruits while still a part of their unit leading their men when missions arose. Sandy was now Captain Dixon a Combat Engineer, one of the very few female Marine officers and actually commanded a unit of fifty men. With Daryl and Billy's relocations Sandy, Becca, and the kids followed. Sandy had to make transfers but the military was very keen to keep families together. The Next Generation of Warriors was what the men often called the kids who lived on base.

* * *

Jamie just turned ten years old and Daryl had given him one of his large buck knives with a leather sheath to wear on his belt.

"Thanks Dad." Jamie said his eyes lighting up as he gave him a one armed hug. Jamie was the son of Sandra and Daryl Dixon. He remembered the walkers but nothing else about his very early childhood or who his biological parents might have been. After deciding back at the cabin to raise him as their own and then strict military regulations, Sandy and Daryl never gave him a doubt he wasn't their blood. Because of Sandy's rank at Camp Lejeune they were lucky enough to have their own mobile home.

They were currently having a birthday party at their home for Jamie, all the kids and families from Daryl's and Sandy's units were invited, as well as his seven year old cousin Abby, Aunt Becca and Uncle Billy. Becca had baked him the cake and cooked most of the snacks though she was almost six-months pregnant. This time around Daryl did sit Jamie down and have the birds 'n bees talk with him, figured he was about the right age and probably knew a little bit about it already from the other kids. Daryl's biggest point though was to let him know he could talk to him, ask questions, and not feel uncomfortable because he wasn't a little boy no more but becoming a man. It was a much better talk than the nudie mags that his father threw at him.

Jamie was like Becca's own son and she doted over that boy accordingly. She had his cake decorated in blue and red, which were the party colors. In the new world television wasn't back, the radio was for news reports, updates, and government announcements not cartoons or Top 40 hits. So the party looked much different than one from when cartoon and movie characters decorated cakes and plates. Jamie's other birthday presents consisted of clothes, a few toys, baseball bat and ball and a brand new skate board, which was a present from Sandy's commanding officer and his wife. After cake and presents the kids all played a game of baseball that Billy led in a field behind the track of mobile homes.

* * *

After giving birth with no doctor or pain meds out in the middle of nowhere at seventeen, Becca figured having a baby in a hospital with qualified specialists at twenty-three would be a piece of cake. Her second pregnancy had gone remarkably well, this pregnancy was also a surprise but this time a more welcomed one. She at least knew what to expect now, and her OB was shocked the first time she told her the story of Abby's birth. Becca now had regular check-ups, vitamins, and an ultrasound. When he found out they were having a boy Billy was overjoyed. Abby was his little princess, but a son was what he always dreamed about having.

Like the first time, Becca went into labor in the middle of the night. Billy had to run to his commanding officer who lived at the end of their row of mobile homes to radio for a jeep to take Becca to the hospital. Once they were there he was able to get word, via some MP friends of his, to Daryl and Sandy. They rushed over taking Jamie as well. Sandy went into the delivery room, just like before. Daryl paced in the waiting area, while Jamie slept on a sofa the little carrot top Abby snuggled up next to him.

William D. Hayes Jr. was born at five in the morning, weighing six pounds eleven ounces. Right after the birth the baby was cleaned up and checked over then Daryl, Jamie and Abby were let into the room. Red was just as radiate as before holding that baby Daryl thought. Abby ran over to her mama anxious to see her new brother. Sandy had come over crying hugging Daryl and Jamie. Jamie was concerned by his mama's crying, but she told him they were happy tears.

Daryl walked over to where Billy was holding his son. Then Billy carefully handed him over to Daryl, who cautiously cradled the newborn.

"Daryl, meet your nephew William D. Hayes Jr. I don't have a middle name and when trying to think of one we got stuck between my father's name Dillon and Daryl. So we settled on the initial D, in remembrance of his grandfather and his Uncle Daryl." Billy said with a big goofy grin on his face to Daryl.

To say Daryl was shocked was an understatement, Billy and Red had named their first born son after him. In that room was his whole family. He never thought he'd have people who loved him that much, and that he could actually love them in return. But he knew he'd give his life for any one of them.

Sandy slid next to him wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him as he gazed at the tiny baby.

"Babe, you ever think maybe we should have one of these?"

**A/N: That's all folks. The End. I was in a Taylor Swift kinda mood writing this story, so all the chapters are titles of her songs, they are definately worth a listen. **

**Thanks to everyone who Read, Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed! **

**Special Thanks to Emberka-2012: Thank you for always reviewing! And I hope you like Daryl's happy ending:)**


End file.
